A Síndrome do Lâmia
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Um caso de 40 anos se repete e cabe aos agentes J e K salvar uma jovem de um terrível destino.
1. 1969

**Parte 1: 1969**

* * *

"Não posso acreditar. Nosso filho...foi mandado para o inferno." Gritava o homem desesperado.

"Não. Meu garotinho. Meu Juan." A mulher caia em prantos.

Shaun San Dena, a médium que tentou ajudá-los não sabia o que dizer. Todos os esforços em tentar salvar o pequeno Juan haviam falhado.

O pai de Juan se levantou tomado pela ira: "Aquele maldito cigano vai pagar. Vou torturar e matar a família dele e depois, fazê-lo sofrer tanto que vai vomitar os próprios intestinos. Vamos embora, Malicha." Ele tomou a mão da esposa e foi para aporta da frente, onde estavam 5 pessoas usando óculos escuros e ternos pretos.

"Querem fazer o favor de sair, senhores?"

"Ah, claro. Pode só dar um segundo?" Disse um dos homens ao retirar um pequeno cilindro do bolso. "Pode olhar para isso?" E no mesmo instante, o cilindro lançou um flash branco. O casal parecia hipnotizado depois da luz.

"Devo dizer que este novo neuralizador é muito prático." E guardando o aparelho no bolso, o homem se dirigiu ao casal.

"Podem ficar descansados. Vamos procurar o criminoso que sequestrou seu filho e trazê-lo de volta. Pessoal, cuidem deles. Tenho que conversar com a srta. Dena."

O homem entrou na casa em direção a Shaun Dena.

"Parece que as coisas não saíram conforme deveriam, não acha, agente D?"

"Eu tentei de tudo, K. Se não fosse aquela distração com o ser de sombra..." Dena quase caiu em choro se K não a amparasse.

"Sei que fez o melhor, D, mas vamos corrigir isso."

Os outros 4 agentes se juntara Dena.

"Tudo arrumado, agente K. O casal foi para casa, convencido de que o filho foi sequestrado."

"Ótimo, mas temos mais coisas para fazer. H e B, vão com a D até o Q.G. e tratem de preparar toda a aparelhagem. Situação de emergência código 5-Z; R e S, vocês vem comigo. Temos que visitar...um certo cigano."

* * *

"Me soltem. Vocês não tem o..."

"Sossega aí, antes que faça outra besteira." Retrucou K. "Você sabia das normas, não?"

"Mas aconteceu que..."

"Os termos de sua permanência aqui deixavam bem claro o que você não podia fazer. E violou o termo mais importante."

O cigano exclamou furiosamente. "Vocês não entendem. Eu precisava lavar a minha honra."

"Convocando um caçador do seu mundo para capturar um menino que só pegou uma pecinha de prata de nada e enviá-lo para um lugar de horrores indescritíveis talvez por toda a eternidade é lavar a sua honra?" K estava a ponto de cair em cima do cigano, mas sabia que tinha que se conter.

"Foi isso mesmo."

"Então deve saber que isso vai lhe render um prêmio: férias permanentes na Prisão-Lunar-Max. Podem levá-lo." K se virou pra não ter que ver aquele monstro enquanto estava sendo arrastado pelos agentes.

_"Cara, por isso sempre me opus que necrôfianos tivessem asilo na Terra."_ K pensava com seus botões."_"Espero que nunca mais tenha que lidar com esse tipo de situação."_

* * *

**Se K soubesse o que irá acontecer no capítulo 2. E os mais atentos verão algumas nítidas referências nos nomes dos agentes.**


	2. 2009

**Parte 2: 2009**

* * *

Christine Brown terminara seu turno no banco e estava pronta para ir ao encontro com seu noivo Clay Dalton.

Passando pelo estacionamento até seu carro, Chris tinha uma estranha sensação de que alguém a seguia. Quando entrou em seu carro, seus temores se conscientizaram, pois havia alguém no carro.

Sylvia Ganush.

"Ahhh. Sua vadiazinha. Vai me pagar pelo que fez."

Chris em desespero tentava se livrar da velha louca que a atacava enquanto dirigia descontroladamente seu carro. Após a batida súbita, Chris conseguiu sair do carro, mas Sylvia a perseguia e tentava agarrá-la, ao passo que Chris usava de tudo pra enfrentá-la.

"Me deixe, sua bruxa. Não é minha culpa que tenha perdido sua casa. Fale com o gerente."

Mas isso só deixou Sylvia mais furiosa, que chegou ao ponto de arrancar-lhe um botão de sua jaqueta.

"Você me humilhou perante todos. Hora de saber o que é terror." E com essas palavras, Sylvia começou a murmurar estranhos cânticos que Chris não compreendia. Tão logo ela terminou, foi se aproximando de Chris quando subitamente, um cão pulou sobre ela e a mordeu no tornozelo, lançando-a ao chão, gemendo de dor. Ao cair, Sylvia deixou cair o botão que arrancara de Chris.

"Seu buldogue idiota. Olhe o que me fez."

"Pra sua informação, velhota, está olhando para um pugg." Foi uma tremenda surpresa para Christine e Sylvia que o cão falava.

"O que acha que está fazendo, cão horroroso?"

"Pra começar, saiba que sou tão feio quanto a Cindy Crawford e em segundo, só te distraindo para...AGORA."

E sem poder ter tempo para reagir, Sylvia foi atingida por uma espécie de rede que brilhava fortemente. Sylvia tentava se soltar, mas só conseguia ficar mais grudada.

Nesse meio tempo, 2 homens de ternos pretos apareceram. Um era alto e afro-americano com um bigode fino e um olhar bem simpático e o outro, um caucasiano mais baixo que parecia alguns anos mais velho e com um olhar mais sério que seu parceiro.

"Tá vendo como foi bom ter me trazido, J?" Perguntou o cão aos dois.

"É. Até que de vez em quando você acerta uma, Frank." Respondeu o agente afro.

"AAARGHHH. Me tirem daqui." Protestava Sylvia.

"Se acalma aí, Sylvia." Disse o homem mais velho num tom de tranquilidade.

"Vocês tem ideia do que fizeram?"

"Com certeza. Evitamos que você repetisse uma bobagem que um colega seu fez há 40 anos. Esqueceu dos termos? Por pouco não teríamos que te mandar pra junto dele. Ei, esperto." Ele se virou para seu parceiro. "Vê se a garota está bem." "Deixa comigo, K."

J foi até Christine, que estava apavorada com o que tinha visto.

"Moça. Você está bem? Está machucada? Pode se acalmar que não vamos te ferir, mas é importante que responda uma pergunta."

Chris não entendia bem o que ocorria, mas consentiu com a cabeça.

"Aquela velha tirou algo de você, disse umas palavras doidas e tentou te devolver o que tirou?"

"B-bem, eu..." Chris pensou por um momento, mas consegui dar uma resposta. "Sim, agora lembro. Ela me tirou um botão, mas não sei se o peguei."

J pegou um pequeno aparelho do seu bolso e o passou em Chris. Nenhum sinal foi registrado.

"Como ela está, esperto? Algum sinal de que..?" Perguntou K.

"Tudo de boa, K. Ela tá limpa." J confirmou com um largo sorriso.

"Ei, J, K. Venham aqui. Acho que achei o que procuravam." Falou Frank. Os dois foram até o pugg e viram o botão da jaqueta de Chris.

J passou seu aparelho e este registrou um forte sinal de energia vindo do botão. Ele e K sacaram duas estranhas armas de seus paletós, apontaram e atiraram. Onde havia um botão só restara uma enorme marca de queimado.

Chris tomou coragem e se aproximou. "Ei. Acho que sei quem são vocês. São os tais Homens de Preto, os que vigiam e guardam tudo sobre segredos alienígenas, não é verdade? Li alguma coisa em fóruns sobre casos sobrenaturais e extraterrestres, não?"

J viu que lidava com uma moça esperta. "Vejo que alguma coisa de fato andou vazando pelos fóruns. Sempre soube que isso iria cair lá. E já que sabe tanto sobre nós, deve ter conhecimento de que..."

"Sei, sei. Terão que apagar-me a memória, pois só desse jeito poderei viver em paz, mas já que vão fazer isso de todo modo, não podem me contar o que se passou aqui?"

J olhou para K. "Que tal? Ela não vai dizer nada, mesmo." K ficou quieto por alguns segundos, mas depois falou: "Tá bom."

"Tá bom?"

"Tá bom."

"Bem, moça. Você está certa." Prosseguiu J. "Somos mesmo os Homens de Preto. Monitoramos e policiamos atividades alienígenas na Terra e no encarregamos de ajudar aliens que querem viver aqui em paz, tipo o Frank ali." J apontou para Frank. Christine olhou direto para o cão.

"Mas, então você é mesmo.."

"Exato, gracinha. Frank the pugg, o remuriano, a seu dispor."

"E a senhora Ganush também..."

"De fato. Ela é uma necrôfiana, uma das raças mais difíceis de lidar. Tanto que são poucos os que conseguem visto de permanência aqui." K explicou.

Sylvia se debatia na rede energética que a prendia. Chris olhou com certa curiosidade. "Então isso explica o por que dela ter um olho tão claro."

"Na verdade, o olho claro é o dela. O que parece bom na verdade é o que está doente." Disse J.

"Mas o que ela ia fazer comigo?"

K mais uma vez tomou a palavra. "Ia conjurar uma criatura de seu mundo. Uma espécie de farejador galáctico que sente o cheiro de sua presa através de um objeto que o necrôfiano toma da vítima e depois lhe devolve. Depois disso, o farejador leva 3 dias pra chegar aqui e se algo não for feito, o coitado é levado para um lugar de puro horror e insanidade. Já leu `O Inferno de Dante´?"

"Sim."

"É 100 vezes mais aterrorizante."

"Nossa. E isso já aconteceu antes?"

"Foi, sim. Há 40 anos um necrôfiano mandou o farejador capturar um menino apenas porque pegou uma bijuteria. Foi um trabalhão danado, mas conseguimos resgatá-lo. Porém o garoto ficou tão aterrorizado que tivemos que neuralizá-lo inúmeras vezes e depois colocá-lo em várias seções de terapia. Custou alguns meses, mas ele voltou ao normal."

Chris ficou chocada. Nunca pensou que tal coisa poderia ser possível. "E esse farejador é...algum tipo de...demônio? Anjos e demônios são extraterrestres?"

J decidiu se adiantar. "Anjos e demônios existem mesmo, e alguns alienígenas se aproveitam disso pra disfarçar suas presenças. O farejador, por exemplo, é conhecido como um demônio das lendas ciganas chamado lâmia." "Então ciganos são todos alienígenas?"

"Não, nem todos. Vários são por quererem um vida livre e nômade, mas não longe demais do nosso monitoramento."

"O caso é que necrôfianos são uma raça muito vingativa e que por qualquer coisa, querem `lavar sua honra´." K tratou de falar. "Os que quiserem ficar na Terra devem obedecer a ordem expressa de nunca convocarem o farejador sem a devida permissão. Quando soubemos que Sylvia havia sido despejada de sua casa e que queria ir à forra com quem a expulsou, tratamos de vir pra cá."

"O bom de eu ter vindo junto é que meu nariz é ótimo pra farejar necrôfianos. Desenvolvi muito isso desde que meu cunhado foi tragado pelo bicho e nunca mais o vi. Por isso detesto essa raça imunda." Frank falou quase rosnando.

Ali atrás, Sylvia bufava e xingava exigindo ser solta. J, K, Christine e Frank se aproximaram.

"É melhor se acalmar, Sylvia. Vai facilitar em muito." Falou K em tom calmo.

"Eu ainda pego você, garota. Vai pagar pelo que me fez."

"Já disse que não foi culpa minha. O gerente decidiu..." J a interrompeu por um instante. "Não adianta discutir com ela. Pra raça dela, um carteiro tem mais culpa por trazer más notícias do que a pessoa que causou a má notícia. E é melhor baixar a bola, Sylvia. Sabia que se tivesse feito a convocação, o resultado seria pena perpétua na Prisão-Lunar-Max?"

"Igual ao cara que mandou o pobre Juan ao inferno há 40 anos. Ele continua apodrecendo lá. Agora sossegue que vamos achar outro lugar pra você."

J e K se entreolharam e dirigiram-se a Christine. K perguntou:

"Acho que esclarecemos tudo, não foi?"

Chris consentiu com a cabeça. "Então acho que é hora, não? Será que poderemos nos ver de novo?"

"É, quem sabe? Talvez até mais cedo do que pense, mesmo que não lembre." J junto com K colocaram os óculos escuros e ativaram o neuralizador. Depois disso, um rápido flash.

* * *

"Que bom que está bem, moça. Chegamos bem a tempo."

Christine olhava confusa para os dois homens de ternos pretos e o cachorro da raça pugg e atrás deles, Sylvia Ganush presa numa rede.

"Eu lembro que ela tentou me atacar, mas o que vocês...?"

"Estávamos a busca dessa lunática fugitiva há meses. Teve sorte de estarmos por perto e do nosso cachorro ter farejado a pista, pois do contrário, vai saber o que ela teria feito a você."

Christine parecia um tanto confusa, como se algo tivesse sido mudado, mas de alguma forma ela parecia confiar naqueles homens, que logo se retiraram, mas não antes de um deles, o afro-americano, lhe dar um cartão, que depois se juntou ao parceiro.

"Acha que deveria fazer isso?" Sussurrou o mais velho

"Ela conseguiu encarar uma necrôfiana na unha. Pode ser que tenhamos uma ótima aquisição."

Chris voltou a seu carro, que não mostrava muita danificação, e antes de ir, viu o cartão que recebera.

MIB - BATTERY DRIVE, 504

FIM.


End file.
